Memorias bajo la lluvia
by Apailana
Summary: Aquel viaje de carretera del 62 fue como una epifanía de lo que sería el devenir del resto de sus vidas. Desde el inicio se trató de ellos dos: Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier, antes de ser Magneto y el Profesor X, juntos reclutando a la primera generación de mutantes para protegerlos y que peleasen a su lado. [One-Shot CHERIK]


**Disclaimer:** X-Men no me pertenece.

* * *

Minireto: **«Festival Cherik –Mutant road trip »** del foro de X-Men **Groovy Mutations.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memorias bajo la lluvia**

 **Erik x Charles**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Es el inicio de algo increíble, Erik. Podemos ayudarlos._

 _—¿Podemos?... —cuestionó Lehnsherr mirándolo con escepticismo— Identificación, así es como comienza. Y luego terminan rodeándolos, experimentando con ellos, eliminándolos…_

 _—Sí… eso no sucederá esta vez **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Muchos años después, dos _viejos amigos_ se sentarían a jugar una partida de ajedrez mientras hacían el recuento de aquel verano del 62. Aquellos cálidos días en que surgió la mejor amistad del mundo, aquel _road trip_ en que nació el cariño y la lealtad que de un modo particular los unirían para toda la vida.

—Oh, aquellos días… —susurró Charles con la melancolía propia de la vejez, recordando aquellas viejas memorias de como todo empezó.

—Fue en ese viaje cuando comprendí que te quería a mi lado. **—** respondió un viejo Magneto al único hombre con quien podía actuar sin ninguna máscara, sin ninguna apariencia que guardar.

El profesor X miró el tablero de ajedrez frente a él y después a Erik, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada, pero siempre optimista, esa sonrisa propia de Charles que siempre brilló para Lehnsherr, aun en los momentos más oscuros.

—Comprendí que éramos hermanos, tú y yo, que queríamos lo mismo. —dijo Magneto dando un sorbo a su bebida y mirándolo con la nostalgia de los años.

—¿Al final tuviste razón, no es así? —dijo Charles después de un silencio mientras movía en "L" su caballo para arrebatarle un peón a Erik.

—Al final comprendimos que en realidad ambos peleábamos por lo mismo.

—Sí —asintió Charles, mirándolo con cariño— de un modo distinto y por diferentes caminos, pero a fin de cuentas por lo mismo.

Ambos recordaron aquel viaje en que todo empezó. Habían sido días soleados y largos. Esa fue, en cierto modo, su primera aventura juntos y una de la más brillantes.

Porque fue en ese viaje de carretera cuando, al menos por unos días, creyeron poder alcanzar el cielo tan solo estirando sus manos.

* * *

Fue como una epifanía de lo que sería el devenir del resto de sus vidas:

Desde el inicio se trató de ellos dos —no Raven, ni tampoco Hank— únicamente ambos hombres: Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier antes de ser Magneto y el Profesor X, juntos reclutando a la primera generación de _X-Men_ para protegerlos y que peleasen a su lado.

De mutuo acuerdo lo habían decidido, sí se descubría una nueva especie, debía ser por los de su propio tipo, por sus hermanos. Y fueron precisamente ellos dos quienes se irían en esa búsqueda de sus nuevos aliados y protegidos.

Desde que Charles los buscó con la ayuda de "Cerebro", no podían dejar de pensar en ello, en los otros, en todas las mentes que había tocado y en las posibilidades que ello implicaba. No estaban solos y ya nunca más lo estarían.

Durante ese viaje, ambos aprendieron mucho de los otros jóvenes: su aislamiento, sus esperanzas, sus ambiciones, su sufrimiento. Muchos estaban solos, sin una familia, rechazados por los demás o, peor aún, por ellos mismos, y tanto Charles como Erik habían decidido, desde aquellos días, que los protegerían, a cada uno de ellos, sin importar qué.

Poco a poco los fueron encontrando, manejando kilómetros en busca de cada uno de la primera generación:

Ángel, la stripper a quien le prometieron un trabajo en el que no tuviese que quitarle la ropa, y en cuya búsqueda comprendieron que incluso rodeados de las más sensuales mujeres de Las Vegas, la compañía que Charles y Erik se brindaban sería mejor que cualquiera de ellas.

Darwin, el taxista que era el mejor representante de lo que significaba la teoría de la adaptación y la evolución de las especies, y a quien nunca hubiesen querido haber perdido.

Alexander Summers, un tipo que parecía rudo, pero que solo quería proteger a los demás de sí mismo _¿pero chico, quién te protegerá a ti de tus propios temores?_

Sean Cassidy, el mejor y más divertido pelirrojo que pudieron haber conocido en aquel acuario.

Y, por supuesto, Logan, aquel mutante que los mandó a la mierda pero quien después volvería para rescatarlos del inminente futuro que les esperaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De todos ellos aprendieron algo, sin embargo, en ese viaje de carretera Erik y Charles aprendieron sobre todo el uno del otro.

Aprendieron que la mejor amistad puede surgir incluso entre las personas más dispares, porque cuando Charles decía "Erik, no", Lehnsherr parecía decir "Erik, ¡SÍ!"; pero también aprendieron, a la mala, que aunque el alemán dijese que "no", Charles siempre lograría convencerlo de llevar a cabo incluso las cosas más ridículas e inimaginables. En aquel verano del 62, Charles comprendió que aunque su venganza podía llegar a estar por encima de todo, Erik también se preocupaba por los mutantes, mucho más de lo que él mismo admitiría. En cierto modo, desde un inicio siempre buscaron lo mismo.

Pero lo que, sin duda, más marcó a ambos en ese viaje de carretera fue el inicio de la mejor y más extraña amistad que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, incluso en los momentos en que más separados estuvieron.

Fue en aquel verano del 62 en que al ritmo de _Hey Jude, (I can't get no) Satisfaction, Blowing the wind_ y _Be my baby_ que ambos comprendieron el anhelo que ambos tenían de estar juntos y que lo que ambos compartían era simplemente más que una amistad.

Fue después de varios kilómetros que frustrado, Erik detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera. Él cambiaba las estaciones de radio con tedio y Charles miraba el mapa fingiendo que sabía que ruta tomar. En el radio sonaba _I want to hold your hand_ , comenzaba a atardecer y dentro y fuera del auto se sentía la calidez y humedad propia del verano. No supieron quién empezó, probablemente fueron ambos, pero lo que sí supieron fue que Charles terminó con la camisa fuera y ambos terminaron besándose.

—Uhm… Erik.. ¿Erik? —le dijo un Charles jadeante.

—Sólo no hables. —Respondió Erik secamente— No lo arruines. Al menos no por ahora

Charles asintió simplemente. Ambos decidieron no darle vueltas al asunto. Probablemente había sido sólo por romper la tensión y esas cosas…

Después de eso ambos se dedicaron a seguir con lo suyo y actuar como si absolutamente nada raro hubiera ocurrido en aquel viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Años después, se preguntarían qué fue lo que ocurrió y por qué sucedió. Sin embargo, fue, sin duda, el inicio de un sentimiento que permanecería en ambos por el resto de sus vidas. Charles lo llamó un "amor sincero". Erik le dijo que era un cursi y decidió nunca darle nombre a lo que tenía con el profesor.

Sin embargo, en aquel verano del 62 comprendieron algo más: el sacrificio.

Esos habían sido uno de los mejores días de sus vidas: tranquilos, divertidos y sin ningún obstáculo en su camino. Tuvieron su oportunidad, y, sin embargo, ambos la dejaron pasar. Dejaron atrás sus propios anhelos porque creían en algo más grande, en algo más importante que ellos mismos y lo que en ese momento consideraron una simple pasión de juventud. Ya no habría otra oportunidad igual en el futuro, sin embargo, no se lamentarían, porque tanto Erik Lehnsherr como Charles Xavier estaban destinados a algo más grande que ellos mismos.

Esos mutantes que reclutaron en aquel _road trip_ eran la primera generación de algo superior, y ambos hombres se habían jurado protegerlos y guiarlos. Cada uno a su manera, cada uno siguiendo sus propios ideales, pero, desde el principio hasta el final _juntos_.

* * *

Afuera de la mansión, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y el frio comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas. Su juego de ajedrez, como siempre, se había extendido más de lo esperado. Y ellos, al igual que antaño, lo disfrutaban tanto como les era posible.

Recordando aquel viaje de carretera, Charles le dio una sonrisa nostálgica a Erik, quien le respondió con una mirada de añoranza.

—Ya no queda nada de nuestra juventud del 62… —dijo el profesor con diversión.

Magneto resopló— A veces creo que estamos demasiado viejos para todo esto.

Charles asintió pensando en sus jóvenes estudiantes, sin embargo, no los dejarían solos, delante de ellos no sólo estaba aquella _First Class_ , sino también nuevas y mejores generaciones— Ellos lo harán bien. Los hemos instruido bien para ello.

Magneto asintió. —Sabes, _viejo amigo,_ a veces y sólo a veces, puedo tomar en cuenta tus palabras y creer que ellos estarán bien, después de todo.

—Lo estarán. —respondió Charles.

Y ambos, Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier, el manipulador de metales y el telépata, aquellos dos mejores amigos, se miraron con ese profundo cariño que se tenían y haciendo el recuento de lo que habían sido sus vidas, supieron que no se arrepentirían, pues todo por lo que habían pasado los había formado como los hombres que eran y había unido esa relación tan importante que ambos mantenían. Y pese a los altercados y al dolor ocurridos en medio, no se arrepentirían, nunca, pues tenían la certeza de que incluso después de su muerte, su raza estaría segura y más fuerte que nunca, que de eso bien se habían encargado ambos. Juntos, desde un inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Julio de 2015**

Pequeño one-shot sobre lo que significó aquel viaje para ambos para el minireto: **«Festival Cherik –Mutant road trip »** del foro de X-Men **Groovy Mutations** (justo como mencioné arriba) va dedicado para todos los miembros activos del foro y amantes del Team Cherik!

Muchas gracias, Paradice Cream, tus retos siempre me ponen a escribir sobre X-Men, porque si no estaría de perezosa dejando a mi OTP de lado. xD

Tuve muchos sentimientos al escribirlo, siempre he pensado que si Charles fuera "Carla" a Lehnsherr le hubiera valido madres todo y hubiera ido por ella xD :( Pero bueno, ambos estaban destinados a cosas más grandes.

En fin...

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos! Nos leemos.

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
